<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom Feelings | A Ghostbur Songfic by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169373">Phantom Feelings | A Ghostbur Songfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghost Wilbur Soot, No shipping, Other, Songfic, don’t harass me, it’s just a songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at the title.<br/>Oh, and here’s a link to listen to the song with the fic:</p><p>https://youtu.be/BYAdQSVYBHo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None, well some are mentioned but they don’t quite count</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phantom Feelings | A Ghostbur Songfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um... yeah.</p><p>This song is underrated.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I open up a book </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Put page to feather </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur wakes up in a lake. How did he get in the lake? Where is he? Why is he dead?</p><p> </p><p>...Oh.</p><p> </p><p>He’s dead.</p><p> </p><p>Someone tells him he used to be someone called Wilbur, and- yes, he remembers that!</p><p> </p><p>...He blew L’Manberg up?</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t sound like something he’d do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I write about the things </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That I can remember </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur decides to write a book! About what he remembers Alivebur did. It isn’t really a book, just a chronicle of what he *does* remember.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Crinkling yellow pages </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Silent drifting leaves </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -The flapping of a large flag </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Carried laughter in the breeze </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur merrily remembered how the leaves blew, and how the pages crinkled, and the laughter (including the occasional curse from Tommy- Tommy! He wondered if Tommy was doing alright. He seemed pretty happy!), and L’Manberg’s flag, just flapping beautifully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phantom feelings of a good past </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tingle in my skin </em>
</p><p> </p><p>People say Alivebur blew this whole place up, but Ghostbur doesn’t remember that. Ghostbur only remembers good things! Fundy growing up, starting L’Manberg (over some drugs, would you believe it?) and winning the war! So, so many good things! And Phil-</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can feel a heartbeat </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Somewhere within </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur isn’t Alivebur. He isn’t! Ghostbur really doesn’t know why everyone keeps asking him about what Alivebur did.</p><p> </p><p>He happily asks them to take some blue. They’re probably really sad about what Alivebur did. It’s only fitting!</p><p> </p><p>...Ghostbur has so much of it, after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Those two boys </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With lights in their eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thriving with youth </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Trying to prove </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That they can survive </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo! Ghostbur is so glad they’re together all the time! They seem so happy together, just like the best of friends! Ghostbur is really happy for them.</p><p> </p><p>...Tommy hasn’t been seeing Tubbo much recently. Ghostbur wonders why.</p><p> </p><p>At least Tommy has his compass!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even so </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It doesn’t take a man with horns </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To leave a path of strife and scorn </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a nation built on desire </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur hears that everybody really hated Alivebur.</p><p> </p><p>...That’s okay! He isn’t Alivebur! Ghostbur isn’t Alivebur, and he isn’t going to blow up the nation!</p><p> </p><p>Or get stabbed by his dad.</p><p> </p><p>Again.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur wonders who Schlatt is. Definitely his rival in the election, but…</p><p> </p><p>What was he like?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>I miss him</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur can’t remember.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -The warmth of a fire </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur hesitates. His quill hovers above the page, quivering. He… can’t. Ghostbur can’t write anything else. Ghostbur finally moves on to another line, slowly writing the next few lines.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Down beneath the earth </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -The feeling of a home </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ravine! Ghostbur smiles fondly at the memory. Alivebur was really sad for some reason, but he was really happy to be there with Tommy! And he bullied Tommy! Bullying Tommy was fun, and it was okay because he was a child!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Up above the ground </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They learn to grow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Looking towards a future </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Restoring a past </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...Does Ghostbur remember?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he does.</p><p> </p><p>His mountain of blue disagrees.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The craters of our trials </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prove that we can last </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur knows Alivebur blew it all up. He wishes people would stop thinking of him as Alivebur.</p><p> </p><p>He really isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now I look at this family of mine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A son I once had </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A father I’m glad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Has somehow survived </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...Phil… and…</p><p> </p><p>Fundy! Oh Fundy, his trans furry son! Ghostbur was so proud of Fundy, and he really just wanted to be his father again. Fundy was so sad, so Ghostbur said hi to him often! Fundy didn’t really want to talk… but still accepted Ghostbur’s blue!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Brothers who </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fight will never win the war </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Advice I should’ve taken more </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...Alivebur was a bad person.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur isn’t Alivebur.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur can’t see why everyone doesn’t see that Ghostbur and Alivebur are two different people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m told it wasn’t meant to be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was that cos of me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t meant to be.</p><p> </p><p>...Ghostbur supposes it’s something Alivebur said.</p><p> </p><p>The Alivebur nobody likes.</p><p> </p><p>He spent that night creating some blue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fireworks they </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Burn so bright </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Celebrating our new light </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur… wasn’t…! Alivebur…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something in them </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Burns my head </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I resort to  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Write instead </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur… knows… Alivebur…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He still isn’t Alivebur.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur doesn’t think he’ll write in that book anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fireworks they </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Burn so bright </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We no longer </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have to fight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something in them </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Burns my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please my son can </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We restart? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur…</p><p>Might be-</p><p> </p><p>NO!</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur isn’t Alivebur.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t remember.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers he remembers he remembers</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur isn’t Alivebur. Cos everyone hated him!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I open up a book </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Put page to feather </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur revisits his book.</p><p>Maybe it isn’t so accurate anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I write about the things </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I choose to remember </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ghostbur remembers those unhappy memories-</p><p>He-</p><p> </p><p>That day, his chests filled up with blue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phantom feeling at a doorway </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can’t look in his eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Father, can you do this? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I never saw him cry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur remembers his death!</p><p>Philza stabbed him!</p><p> </p><p>It was a happy memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will I miss this world? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is my final goodbye </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur tells everyone he doesn’t remember anything else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My L’Manberg </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My L’Manberg </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My L’Manberg </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My L’Manberg </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My L’Manberg </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My L’Manberg </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My L’Manberg </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My L’Manberg </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...The… song! Yes, the song. He wrote the last two verses of that song that Alivebur started! It was quite nice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>Writing scrawled all over the walls.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>His L’Manberg isn’t what it used to be.</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (I never saw him cry) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur smiles happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like some blue?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is posted to Anonymous. No, I won’t be remaining fully anonymous. If you want more of my work, I’ll probably be posting more. But for now, I’ll probably just use a code name. </p><p>-CM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>